Godzilla vs Modra: Darkness Returns
by Donny W
Summary: After Mothra Virgo departs from the planet in order to divert an oncoming celestial object, the Earth is left in the care of the creature Modra. No sooner does Mothra leave, and Godzilla returns to terrorize Japan. Can the elderly Modra defeat the beast?


_Author's Note: I wrote this story way back in 2003/2004, so again this is not up to par with my writing skill as of late. But it is the story that takes place in between Mothra vs. Zembare and Modra II. I hope you guys enjoy._

**GODZILLA VS. MODRA: DARKNESS RETURNS**

**a.K.a.: Modra 1: Darkness Returns**

**By: Donny Winter**

**This being the first part of a trilogy:**

_**'Godzilla vs. Modra: Darkness Returns'  
**_'Modra II: The Fate of Earth'  
'Modra III: The Joining of Forces'

Prologue

Out in the depths of space, a terrible projectile advances slowly toward the planet Earth. A deadly comet, larger than the Earth itself, will create decimation if it hits the beautiful planet.

Mothra, who is resting on Infant Island, is disturbed by the task she must perform, for she will have to leave her beloved planet to change the awful fate that advances slowly. She knows that she'll be leaving Earth for a great amount of time, leaving it vulnerable to attack from evil creatures and other forces. The great insect opens her mind and scatters through ancient memories of past Mothras. Nothing like this has ever happened to her or any Mothra for that matter, for there has always been either her or another loyal monster to protect the planet. All she has is a mere memory of a monster that was loyal, that would protect the Earth to an even greater extent than Mothra would. She can only hope that this monster still thrives during this time of Earth's history.

CHAPTER 1

Mothra beat her wings swiftly over the ocean, making her way towards Japan, where her three tiny priestesses Moll, Lora, and Belvera were. She had to warn them of her decision that will stand.

Meanwhile, Mothra could see the tall skyscrapers of Tokyo City reflect the suns light on the horizon. When she reached the great city, she flapped her wings gentally landing herself down on one of the skyscrapers that over looked the downtown area. Mothra's colossal wings spread out at full length as she let out a loud screech that echoed off from far buildings. People down on the streets fled from the area, for they were frightened by the large insect's appearence.

At the Godzilla Defense Force, everyone was suprised that Mothra had appeared, and she was not summoned by the Elias. Defense forces were not dispatched to drive the great guardian away, for they knew that she was harmless and gentle.

In the main conference room, people carried on their own coversations, filling the entire room with laughter and talking. The Elias who were present noticed Mothra communicating with them telepathically. So they had to warn the people of her decision. The priestess of wisdom, Moll, stood up on the back of her aerial steed Fairy, who was an insect very similar to Mothra.

"Everyone!" Moll yelled, attempting to obtain the attention of all the people in the room. The young telepath Miki Saegusa, and her dear friend Donny Winter heard Moll's voice and sat down in a couple of chairs near Takaki Aso, the Commander. Lieutenant Koji Shinjo, Miki's long time lover also sat down in their general vacinity.

Aso stood up to address the Elias. "Why is Mothra here, there is not a monster or anything attacking the city?" Aso wondered as he looked upon the television screen which displayed the giant deity sitting upon the skyscraper.

"Mothra is here to tell us about a mission that she must complete in space." Moll responded as she sat back down on Fairy. "She's going to go divert the course of the comet that approaches, isn't she." Miki said as she stared blankely at the television screen. Moll nodded as she also looked upon the television screen. "This comet is big enough, that if it hits Earth, the whole planet will be obliterated." The darker fairy Belvera explained as she sat upon her steed Garugaru, who flew stationarily beside Fairy. "When will it reach Earth?" Donny inquired as he glimpsed at the Elias nervously. "Maybe a year or a year in a half." Lora responded as she gazed down at the cuddly Fairy.

"If it is far away, do you think Mothra will be able to reach it before it gets here?" Koji then asked as the thought of the approaching celesital destroyer sent chills up his spine. "Last I heard it was on the far side of Mars, so Mothra would be able to reach it far before it gets here." Said Aso as he remembered past data that was revealed to him.

"Wait, wait, wait, we are forgetting something, who will defend us from monsters when Mothra departs." Donny said, bringing everyones attention towards him. "Maybe Godzilla will defend us?" Miki thought. "No, we haven't seen him now for nearly a year." Donny responded, folding his arms and contemplating about the subject keenly.

Suddenly, Mothra screeched loudly, startling everyone in the room. Moll, Lora, and Belvera listened to their benevolent guardian. A few seconds later Moll turned to everyone present. "Mothra has an idea, she wants us to go Batan Island, to ask for protection from Modra." Moll informed as everyone listened to her closely. "What is Modra?" Aso asked as he sat at the edge of his chair. "I shall tell you the legend, Modra is a mutated form of Mothra that has thrived on the Earth for millions of years, however, about twenty-seven million years ago, Modra left the rest of the Mothras, for she didn't like the fact that she was so different from other Mothras." Moll explained fluently. "From what has been heard, Modra became the guardian of an ancient people that live in the Western Pacific, I think Batan Island was the place, about seventy miles south-east of Taiwan." Lora then mentioned. "Millions of years ago, Modra would battle by Mothra's side when a terrible monster attempted to conquer the Earth." Belvera concluded.

"Your telling me that your going to go all the way to this "Batan Island" to ask the inhabitants for Modra's aid, it is an industrial society, they probably don't even know what Modra is." Miki explained, trying to defend a well developed society from ruin. "Miki's right, it is probably a legend or myth there now." Donny continued.

Suddenly, Mothra chirped, catching everyone's attention. The majestic insect fanned her wings, hoisting her up into the sky. She let out one last screech to her dear world, before departing into space to fufill her mission.

"Mothra leaves for space now." Moll said as the departure of her beloved goddess saddened her. "We need not worry, I'm sure some of the ancient folk of Batan Island, are still in belief of Modra." Moll said with wisdom. "I think it is worth a try." Aso said as he stood. "Shinjo, you'll take Miki, Donny, and the Elias to this Batan Island." Aso commanded as he gave Koji a map to this small place. "If anything happens to anyone, return immediatly." Aso concluded as Koji walked out of the doors, with Miki, Donny, and the Elias closely following him.

Everyone sat wearily as the journey to Batan Island was long and grueling. Miki Saegusa sat up, looking out of the window uneasily. "You're troubled Miki, aren't you." Moll said quietly as she could sense Miki's emotions. "Yes, if we go and randomly ask the people to call up Modra, it would probably effect them more profoundly than we have anticipated." Miki said, trying not to think of the terrible result of what would happen. "Remember, we aren't necessarily calling up Modra, we're simply asking for her assistance, if there was an emergancy. "I trust your wisdom Moll." Miki replied as she gazed back out of the window with a smile of relief on her face. "So, when will Mothra return." Said Donny, changing the subject. "I don't know." Moll said as she lowered her head, thinking about her dear deity that may never return.

CHAPTER 2

A white blinking dot popped up on Major Yuki's computer monitor, signaling thim that there was an increase in radioactivity on the west coast of Kyushu. "Commander, I'm detecting radioactivity..." Yuki mumbled nervously as he turned around in his chair. Aso raised himself out of his chair and slowly walked over to Yuki's area. He bent over and looked at the monitor.

"What the hell, the area of radioactivity is moving south-west? Aso murmured curiously. "Yuki, plot the area's course, if it keeps on moving south-west, where will it eventually come to?" The grumpy middle-aged man said, as he walked back over to his chair.

"It's moving, straight towards...Taiwan..." Yuki said as the entire room went to a dead silence. "Batan Island is near Taiwan." Aso muttered to himself. "Aso, if it is radioactivity, it is none other than Godzilla." Professor Chinatsu Gondo pointed out as she overheard their conversation. "We better alert Shinjo immediatly, Kuroki, inform Shinjo of the current situation." Aso commanded assertively, as he turned to his right to see Colonal Kuroki already on the radio, contacting Shinjo.

The sun glimmered through the window of the helicopter as the company continued their journey to Batan Island. Everyone felt weary and exhausted from the long journey they had to deal with while traveling by chopper. Koji's eyes were sore and tired, but he was suddenly, startled when he heard Kuroki's loud voice sound over the radio. "Kuroki to Shinjo, Godzilla is moving toward Taiwan, and Batan Island, you better hurry up and try to find out about that Modra creature." Kuroki warned, as he voice was being garbled up by some interference. Koji picked up the radio reciever and began to respond back to Kuroki. "We're nearly there, it will only take us about another half an hour." Koji responded, then ended the garbled communication. As Miki, Donny, and the Elias listened to Kuroki over the radio, fear sat in the pits of their stomach as they could sense a faint presence, the presence of Godzilla.

Beautiful sunshine glimmered off from the glorious ocean as a helicopter zoomed over the Batanian Archipelago. The place seemed too peaceful and content for anything to even happen that was terrible.

Miki looked out the window and down at the islands. After all the fear that was stricken into her heart, looking at the majestic scenery seemed to calm her senses down a bit, the same happened with Donny and the Elias.

"Land us on the main island, near the southern part of the west coast." Moll recommended as she rubbed her drowsy eyes, then patted Fairy on the head. The little moth raised its head and chirped cutely as Moll continued to pat it on the head. "There is an old tribe of Batanian ancient folk, on the western coast, where it is less industrialized." Lora added as she finally woke up from her several hour nap. "We must be careful, the Batanian Indians are very seclusive and territorial, so we better keep our guard up." The dark fairy Belvera said grudgingly as Garugaru woke her up with his noisy roar. The company waited impatiently, for them to land and get their buisness over, so they could return to Japan.

The helicopter shook lightly as it landed on the brownish black colored sand on the beach of the island. Miki was the first person to set foot onto the untouched sand. The beautiful scenery caused her face to brighten with a feeling of relaxness. "O Moll, it looks exactly like the legends fortold." Lora muttered as she remembered how the ancient texts of Mothra described the island. The tiny insect Fairy suddenly released a loud chirp, warning everyone that someone was approaching off in the hazy distance. Garugaru and Belvera flew up near Fairy as the sudden arousment began to unerve them. "I sure hope after all these years that they'll listen to us." Belvera said with a blank look on her face. "Shhh!" Moll signaled retortively. The bushes on the edge of the beach began to rustle around, and before everyone's eyes, several native people emerged from the shrubry. Lastly, a man with beautiful feathered garments emerged behind the native indians, and stared at their uninvited visitors.

"Moll, is that the chief?" Asked Lora as she put her hand on Moll's shoulder. The heavily clothed man walked up to address the Elias. "I'm Chief Torbysnief, of the Batanian Indian tribe, leave our territory immediatly, we do not welcome strangers!" The old wise man yelled grudgingly. Moll stood up and began to respond to the Chief. "I am Moll of Infant Island, and of the guardian Elias of Mothra, I come here to ask of you to call up the ancient guardian deity of your land, known as Modra." Lora and Belvera looked at Moll in suprise, for they have never heard her speak with such beautiful fluency.

The Chief remained silent, as he glimpsed at Moll's sisters. "What are your means of identification?" Torbysnief inquired retortively. "As I said before, I'm Moll, and these are my sisters Lora and Belvera, they are also Elias of Mothra." Moll explained with great courge. "We keep the natural order of things of the world in balance." Lora then added. "Come on please assist us, we haven't all day!" Belvera grumbled angrily. "Belvera, behave!" Moll yelled as she turned to look back at the chief. "Who are these people?" The Chief asked as he pointed towards the startled trio. "O, this is Miki Saegusa and Donny Winter, they are members of the E.S.P. Institute of Japan, and are also members of the Godzilla Defense Force, and this is Koji Shinjo, he is also a member of G-Force." The diminutive fey explained. "So, you come far to ask the assistance of Modra, don't you." "I have to say Moll, Lora, and Belvera, if it was anybody else, I probably wouldn't accept your plea." Torbysnief said as his voice became mellower, eventually leading to a warm smile that was spread across his face. The three small whimsical women smiled gratefully as the Chief continued on with is conversation. "Our ancient deities battled side by side many, many times, millions of years ago, and I think Modra can do something to assist the world once again." He continued as he began to pace towards the Elias with his hand gripping his walking stick, that was about a quarter of a meter taller than he was. "Come, all of you will be our guests tonight, and I'll tell you old stories of Modra, that I'm sure none of your people have ever heard before, and you can tell us stories of Mothra." The Chief continued his conversation as he commanded some of his men to escort their honoured guests to their tribal area.

That evening was spent with celebration of the greatly admired guests that had arrived. A huge fire smoldered in the center of the small clearing, with large trees boardering and great hills beyond that. The Chief sat by the fire beside the Elias, telling an ancient story about their great deity.

"Long, long ago, there was an evil monster that had been created by our enemies, the evil demon's name was Terroragon, he was a very frightening monster that struck fear into everyone's heart if they came into close contact with him." "The great guardian Mothra came to destroy the fiend that threatened the world, after nearly being defeated, my ancestors called up Modra, to come to Mothra's aid. Together, both monsters managed to defeat Terroragon, and return the Earth back into it's natural state."

"Wow, that is so intriguing!" Donny blared out as he listened with great effervescence. "They're many, many old stories, that would take far too long to tell." Torbysnief explained with great kindness. Suddenly, the telepathic senses of Miki and Donny could sense an unusual disturbance that was near. All of a sudden, the sound of a great explosion of water was heard far out in the ocean, near the island. The tribal folk and the visitors scurried towards the beach to see what was accuring. The dark waters churned violently, and the beautiful stary sky turned dark and opaque.

"My God, what is going on..." Koji muttered as he watched this terrifying thing unfold out at sea. Suddenly, there was several flashes of blinding light and to everyone's suprise a creature rose from the depths of the ocean, the creature known as Godzilla.

The great saurian kaiju lifted his head and let out a loud horrific roar that echoed off from mountains far inside the island. Godzilla began to wade towards shore with a pleasurable glare on his face.

"You know, calling up Modra would be a good idea, unless you want Godzilla to trample your island into dust..." Donny said sarcastically, showing no fear with Godzilla's presence nearby. The Chief stared at Godzilla out in the dark ocean, who still slowly proceeded towards the beautiful island. The wise leader turned around and raised his hands toward the forest, and began to yell out to Modra; "Modra, ancient guardian of Batan Island, I ask you to rise and to defend your homeland from evil once again, as you did so millions of years ago!"

After Torbysnief's were finished, the ground began to quake intensly, causing Miki to fall into Koji's arms. Suddenly, a large hill in the forest exploded, ejecting large amounts of dirt and rock into the air.

Godzilla witnessed this explosion as he halted his approach. He gazed at this detonation with malicious sheer. Suddenly the great atomic dinosaur's eye's widened as he heard a great chirp that echoed off from everything off in the distance. To Godzilla's surpise, a great winged insectoid rose from the dust and smoke, flapping her wings majestically. The monster Modra, after millions of years in hibernation had risen to stop this vile creature attempting to devastate her home. The insect's body was very beautiful, her body was dusky pink in color with thin purple stripes going horizontally across her body. Modra's wings were a light lavender color, with vanilla loops on them with bright pink trim boardering the loops, on her wings also were red dots that boardered the edge, one on each wing. Her antennas were long, thin, and purple, which were very noticable. The only other thing that was very noticable on her face was her bright turquoise eyes that glimmered out in the misty night like setting. Modra's mutated so much that she did not have dicernable or legs. Her method of carrying things around was a sticky substance that was on her ventral abdomen.

Modra raised her mighty head and let out a loud screech at Godzilla, telling him to leave her lands, and to disappear under the darkened sea. Godzilla rebelled against Modra's command, and in return, he let out a terrifying roar, challenging the benevolent insect to battle him, so he could defeat her.

Personel in the Godzilla Defense Force Headcourters were very active, monitoring the two monsters' every move. "Their going to battle.." Aso mumbled as he noticed their bizarre movements. Everyone watched quietly, wondering if this great butterfly could defeat the awesome power of Godzilla.

The large insect flapped her wings gracefully, carrying her out towards the beach to challenge Godzilla. The atomic beast noticed her flying towards him, so he began his own pace towards the innocent island. Modra let out another loud low chirp, and began to fly over Godzilla, her strong air currents caused waves of water to crash into the lizards body, slinging him around, nearly knocking him on his side. Modra started to fan her wings faster and faster, creating monstrous waves that nearly submerged Godzilla under them. A furious roar sounded out as Godzilla surfaced above the water very quickly. He stood and gazed at the majestic deity that was flying high above him. Anger filled his heart, and he had no way of reaching his foe unless he used his atomic blast. Godzilla's dorsal spines began to flash bright blue colors, causing energy to form within the beasts open mouth. Suddenly, a blast of searing radioactive energy was sent hurtling towards the beautiful insect.

Miki turned away, for she though that Modra was going to be hit with the terrible deadly blast. Chief Torbysnief, stood up nervously, showing concern for the deity's life.

The flying insect could sense the radioactive blast searing towards her, and at the last second, she gave her wings a great flap, maneauvering herself from danger. Godzilla roared out in anger and hate as he saw this flying butterfly humiliate him, and dodge his powerful weapon. Modra flew down, chirping a small victory as she looked down upon her foe who was angrily slamming his tail into the water. The mutated creature's antennae began to glow brightly, and suddenly two bright green colored rays were emitted from the appendages. Both rays of energy crashed into Godzilla's, side, forcing the great "King of the Monsters to blare out in pain, as explosions erupted off from his body. While Godzilla was in severe pain, Modra used this opportunity to grab onto the mutated dinosaur's tail with her adhesive abdomen. The insectine beat her wings excessively, causing her to drag Godzilla backwards, pulling him under water. The lizard struggled to surface, but Modra didn't let him come back up. She was having a difficult time trying to deal with Godzilla's powerful tail that was whipping Modra around in the air. Godzilla managed to surface, he then nearly drug the whimsical deity under water, but she counter attacked by sending electrical shocks up the atomic lizard's tail, in reaction, Godzilla roared in agonizing pain. Modra attempted to drag the enraged Godzilla under water again, but dealed with that situation by using his atomic pulse, shrouding Modra in several explosions, flinging her down into the water, causing a great wave to envelope her. All that could be seen of the great insect was the top halves of her wings. Godzilla, with devious pleasure, reached under water and grabbed onto Modra's injured body. After he lifted her out of the water, the great lizard stared into the sapphirey eyes of the deity. A few seconds later, Godzilla threw Modra high into the air, and blasted his atomic ray, encompassing her in a great explosion. Modra squealed in agony as she plummetted towards the surface of the water, leaving a trail of smoke behind her that blew away in the calm wind. Godzilla gazed down at the bubbles that disrupted the waters surface. The lizard let out one las roar of triumph, then began to diminish back into the depths of the ocean.

A few minutes later, Chief Torbysnief was found kneeling down by the waters edge, mourning for Modra, who he thought was dead, but she wasn't. The supernatural being surfaced and began to float slowly towards shore, where she would rest and attempt to heal her wounds.

Chief Torbysnief ran out towards the great form of Modra, as fast as his elderly legs could take him. The colossal insect rested her head against the soft ground, her rear was still partially in the water, and the long back ends of her wings also were submerged under water. Torbysnief noticed Miki, Donny, and Koji, staying at a safe distance from Modra.

"Do not fear, Modra will not bring any harm to you, she values life the same way as Mothra does." He said as he held out his hand with kindness. The three walked up towards Modra, and stood several meters from her large body. Miki looked at the creature sympathetically as she caught a glimpse of the terrible burns that remained on her thorax and abdomen from Godzilla's deadly atomic ray. Moll, Lora, and Belvera, who were attempting to discern where Godzilla's next destination was. Moll looked up towards the sky nervously, then looked at Miki, Donny, and Koji. "Godzilla is on his way towards Japan..." Moll said as the mere thought choked her.

Modra raised her wings and chirped a few times, trying to explain something to the Elias.

"What did she say?" Torbysnief inquired. The three priestesses listened accurately as the giant insect continued to converse in her own bizarre language. "Modra says that she must...stop Godzilla from wreaking havoc." Moll translated. Modra then began to chirp some more, giving them more details about what she wanted to accomplish.

"It's what Mothra would do...I'm a Mothra at heart, but in appearence I'm not, but that doesn't make any difference." Lora translated as she looked out over the hazy ocean, that seemed to be covered in a veil of darkness. Belvera looked up at the insect with great admiration as she could discern the wonderful courage that was used in her words.

"Modra, you are far too old, if you fight anymore you could die, don't do this, we need you!" Torbysnief yelled in panic as he fell to his decrepit knees. "Modra won't change her descision, she knows she must defend her planet." Miki interrupted as she walked over towards the Elias. Torbysnief lowered his head, and grieved, for he knew that his great beloved deity would not survive against such a vicious kaiju. Finally, he mustered the mental disapline to honor Modra's descision. "If that is your final descision, Modra, guardian of Batan Island, then I have no choice but to respect your choices." Torbysnief said, with tears running down his old cheeks, he then bowed to honor the benevolent creature. Miki, Donny, and Koji gazed up, admiring the great wisdom, courage, and love that Modra had for the world, even at her final stages of her life.

Modra raised her wings, she squeaked in pain as it caused her agony thoughout her body. Eventually, she mustered enough energy to lift her off from the ground. Once she raised herself to about seventy feet into the air, she began to fan her wings a bit faster, allowing her to fly over the water, where she was viciously defeated. Everyone braced themselves as the winds from Modra's flight blew them around. Eventually, the thousand year old creature disappeared on the northern horizon, giving everyone a sinking sympathetic feeling in their hearts, for they feared that the battle Modra was about to be in, would be the one that would bring her to her destruction.

CHAPTER 3

People on the streets of down town Tokyo scurried down the streets, attempting to get away before the terrifying atomic infestation appears. Great panic filled the air around the city, as doom approached slowly.

"Where the hell is Modra!! Aso screamed as he slammed his hand on the table in fury. While Aso and his colligues were yelling in panic, sirens suddenly began to sound all over the city. The room went dead quiet as the sound sent even more fear through out the people in the room. Aso turned and glanced at Yuki, who was looking at his monitor nervously. "Godzilla has risen in Tokyo Bay." He said, turning around and looking at Aso. "Continue to evacuate everyone in the city..." Aso said, wondering if they were going to survive this horrific night that would soon come.

Godzilla let out a tremendous roar as his body rose from the cool dark waters. The great lizard waded through the shallow water, and made his way towards the city. He formed a malicious smile on his face as he heard the screams of fear in the city beyond.

Modra continued to fly towards her destiny, she could sense that her foe was about to attack an innocent city, that was defensless. The giant insect's wings began to flap even faster than before, for she knew that innocent people were in need of assistance. She could feel the life trying to slip away from her as she used most of her remaining energy to arrive at her destination.

Huge fires spewed into the air as Godzilla trampled on a large freighter that stood in Tokyo Bay. Explosions sounded out in the night, echoing off from the far buildings in the city. A few minutes later, Godzilla took his first step into the city. Debris exploded into the air as he trampled small buildings onto the ground. The great lizard swung his tail around, causing it to crash into a large edifice, which eventually shattered onto the ground. The angered monster raised his head into the air and roared, for he could hear the sound of helicopters approaching.

Suddenly, missiles crashed and detonated on Godzilla's side, however, they had no effect on the monster's rampage, it just angered him even more. The army helicopters continued to send barrages of missiles down upon the active beast that caused decimation to nearly a quarter of the city now, but he continued to ignore the annoyances that attacked him. Huge fires now littered the parts of the city that Godzilla had already smashed, clouds of dust and smoke shaded the area, which made the area really gloomy and opaque.

The Elias sat on their fairy like creatures restlessly as they wondered the result of the battle that Modra was going to be in. "I do not even know if Modra will be able to defeat Godzilla." Lora said grimly, having no hope in the great insects power. "Mothra would not have chosen Modra if she thought that Modra couldn't handle the situation at hand." Said Moll, attempting to give her sister a tiny morsal of hope. "I understand what you are saying Moll, but Modra is very old, she might not even make it to Tokyo." Belvera then pointed out.

"She's so old, I can sense her power waning, she is losing her life as we speak." Donny explained as he looked out the window, ahead at the weary guardian.

Suddenly, everyone heard Modra screech loudly, sending her voice out across Shizuoka City as she flew over head.

"Modra is calling out to Godzilla telepathically." Miki noticed as she listened to the great insect. Modra continued to screech at her adversary that was in the city beyond.

Godzilla gazed southward, as he could hear his name being called out telepathically on the wind. He roared in fury as he heard the voice of his enemy. The atomic menace prepared for an attack from the nemesis that was even more ancient than he himself was.

Modra neared the city, she could visualize the scarlet glow on the horizon from Godzilla's recent rampage. Her wings beat slower as she attempted to conserve some of her energy so she could battle the evil demon lurking in the city ahead.

Godzilla hissed hideosly as he could see his enemy approach on the far southeastern horizon. He watched his aerial foe become closer and closer to the city.

The large insect screeched loudly as she flew down low into the city, barely dodging skyscrapers that towered far above her. The two monster met, and gazed at each other for a time. Modra would not take any lengthly diversions, for she was weak and had to try to defeat Godzilla while she still had strength. The gigantic butterfly circled around Godzilla several times until she suddenly dived straight down at him. Her wings folded back, giving her more speed, as she dived. About twenty meters above Godzilla, Modra opened her wings quickly, allowing the inertia of her fall to crash her body into Godzilla's, causing him to crash into a building violently, shattering its remains down upon the ground. Modra's energy dwindled to a minimum, at these last hours of her life, she could feel her energy draining, she knew that it would be nearly impossible to defeat this powerful adversary.

Modra did not delay, she blasted her antenna rays down at Godzilla, causing the wreckage that he was under to explode. The great saurian beast underneath the debris became angry at this annoyance that was attempting to defeat him. Out of anger Godzilla blasted his atomic ray through the wreckage, eventually hitting Modra who was flying above. The massive lepidoptera squalled out in pain, as explosions detonated across her body from the brutal energy attack. Godzilla rose up out of the rubble, shaking chunks of sement and dirt from his body. As he did so, a great flying creature flew above him and began to bash her wings against his face. The vile mutated dinosaur roared out in anger and began to swat at Modra, but the insect continued her attack. Suddenly, before the colossal insect could react to anything, Godzilla lunged forward and bit onto one of her wings, dragging her over into one of the skyscrapers. Godzilla roared pleasurably as he listened to the painful cries of Modra, being buried under tons of rubble.

A huge dust cloud formed in the area from the collapse of the large edifice. The site of Godzilla and Modra was clouded by this dense cloud. All that could be heard was the cries of the two monsters.

Godzilla waited for his nemesis to rise from the great pile of rubble, but there was no movement around that general area. Becoming impatient, the great atomic lizard swung around and began to smash his tail ontop of the rubble that Modra was underneath. Godzilla stopped slamming his tail down and went to turn around, and as he did so, Modra exploded out of the rubble and slammed into Godzilla's side, causing him to crash onto the ground violently. The benevolent elderly insect pinned Godzilla onto the ground with her weight, and attempted to hoist him up off from the ground. Suddenly, a great shockwave lanced into Modra's body, causing her to crash on the ground, the insect scquealed in agonizing pain, as she skidded through buildings and piles of debris.

Everything in the warring zone went quiet, the only sound there was, was Godzilla rising off from the ground and staggering around with disorientation. When he used his atomic shockwave, it expended most of his nuclear energy. The saurian monstrosity turned around and began to exit the city, and eventually he fled into the sea, disappearing under the dark waves.

A helicopter streaked over the decimated city and landed down near the area where Modra was lying on her backside. The two nervous telepaths Miki and Donny jumped out and ran towards the neutralized insect with the Elias and Koji following closely behind.

"Godzilla has retreated to assume more nuclear energy, he'll be back." Donny said, looking out towards the bay. "He's just going to get stronger, and eventually, we'll never defeat him." Shinjo said as he folded his arms in anger. "Hmmm, I wonder if there is a way we can heal Modra?" Miki wondered as she gazed down at the ground which was littered with chunks of fiery debris that was left behind from the intense battle. "Only Chief Torbysnief would know that." Moll said grimly, knowing that they probably would have to make a long journey back to Batan Island once again. "We must hurry, Godzilla will return and finish off Modra if we don't get back to Batan Island quickly." Donny yelled as he ran off towards the helicopter. Everyone decided to follow Donny, and they did so. The chopper took off and journeyed towards Batan Island, where they would attempt find a healing power source for the decrepit insect that lie in Tokyo City.

Tokyo Bay was covered in a thick blanket of mist, the whole city remained in fear as they awaited Godzilla's second arrival.

G-Force monitored Modra and Godzilla very thoroughly. They knew that Godzilla would return, and be stronger than he was before. "Godzilla's swimming outside of Tokyo Bay." Yuki said curiously as he turned towards Aso. "He's looking for a fresh supply of nuclear energy." Mumbled Aso as he put his hand around his chin. "What's Modra's status?"

"She's still severely injured from the last battle." Said Kuroki, having a sympathetic sound in his voice. "Are there any nuclear freighters or submarines that have roughts that go along the Japanese coast?" Inquired Aso as he walked over towards Yuki. He gazed at records on his computer to find the information that Aso requested. The impatient man paced around as Yuki continued to search quickly. "Yes, the sub Kurioshia is suppose to deliver nuclear cargo from Okinawa to Sapporo, I'm tracking it right now, it is now off the southern coast of Chiba Prefecture, it is moving slowly." The middle-aged Major informed. "Signal them that Godzilla is nearby, and they need to divert their course immediatly!" Aso yelled as he grinded his teeth. Yuki nodded his head then turned back around to his computer monitor, he noticed that the sub's tracking signal was no longer on the screen. "Aso, the sub is gone!" He yelled, startling everyone else in the entire room. Suddenly, the young Professor Chinatsu Gondo came running into the room with disturbing news. "A nuclear sub has been destroyed forty-four miles off the east coast of Chiba!" The women screamed as she ran up to Aso, handing him papers with the information on it. "Damnit all, that lizard can go to hell!" Aso yelled, throwing the papers that Chinatsu handed him onto the floor. "It looks as if Modra's our only hope now..." Kuroki said, as he and the others continued to stress about the current situation.

A small explosion of dust and debris erupted from the heart of the city, and in the midst of the cloud of dust, Modra appeared. She flew wearily, as her energy supply was down to a minimum, however, the insect managed enough power to land herself on top of a towering skyscraper that was not damaged from the previous battle. Modra sat and waited, for her doom to overcome her.

After six long hours of returning to Batan Island, Koji, Miki, Donny, and the Elias finally arrived. As they were about to land, they spotted old Chief Torbysnief running out of the woods as fast as his elderly legs could take him. As soon as the aerial vehicle landed safetly, everyone hopped out and advanced towards the Chief. "What's Modra's condition?" He said as he attempted to catch his breath. Moll and Lora looked at each other in sorrow, as they knew the pain of the news that they bore. "Modra has been severely injured by Godzilla." Moll muttered in a soft voice. "She's dying now as we speak..." Lora said as she turned away to sob, for she had lost all hope, and she thought that since Mothra was gone, the Earth would be destroyed. Torbysnief lowered his head, to mourn for his deity that has protected the island for millions of years.

"Is there a way to heal Modra?" Donny inquired, interrupting everyone's sorrowful moment. "Only the zoaxis can heal Modra now.." Torbysnief muttered somberly. "What is that?" Belvera asked, having no sound of sentementality in her voice. "The zoaxis is a celestial sphere that was created by the Elias, seventeen thousand years ago, it is suppose to be used in a crisis, however, I do not know how to use its power." "It can only be used once, to heal and give Modra strength." "Can you take us to it?" Moll asked with a wise and courageous voice. "Yes, it is in the sacred shrine of Modra, up in the large temple...come." Torbysnief explained as he turned around and walked off. Hope was restored with in the hearts of everyone as they walked off to find out how to use the powers of this mysterious zoaxis orb.

The night seemed to by mystified with unusual sounds and feelings. The sweet scent of the westerly wind was somewhat entoxicating to Miki, Donny, and Koji. Chief Torbysnief lead everyone up a flight of stone stairs that led up towards a large temple. The entry way was covered with animal skins that was covered in a blaze of bright colored flowers. Torbysnief pushed away the skins and the little clinks of sea shells could be heard draped on the back of the animal skins. Moll looked up and could see another flight of stairs, and at the top was a stone platform like pedestal that supported an object, covered by a woven blanket. A perforation in the ceiling allowed moon and star light to shine down on the covered object.

"This is the zoaxis." Said Torbysnief, uncovering the wonderous object. A bright light filled the entire temple, then it eventually dimmed. The zoaxis after that began to glow a dark purplish color as it was revealed to the light of the moon and stars. "I'm a mere human, I don't have the powers to activate this orb, but the Elias just might since it was created by your ancestors." Torbysnief explained as he turned around and smiled at the diminutive fey that sat upon their steeds. "The only reason this orb has lasted so long is because nobody has ever figured out how to use it."

Moll, Lora, and Belvera landed their aerial fairies and advanced towards the zoaxis which was slightly taller in height than they were. Each one of the sisters looked at each other nervously, for they did not know what would happen if they were to unleash the unknown powers of this magical sphere. Finally, the trio stood in a triangular position around the dark glowing zoaxis. Moll extended her hand and placed it on the cold surface, giving Lora and Belvera the courage to do the same. All of a sudden the zoaxis began to glow brightly as the minds of the Elias met with the zoaxis's power. The Elias released their mental link with the whimsical orb and gazed at it in awe. "Hurry, we mus leave, legend says that after the zoaxis has activated, it will explode then disappear, releasing all of its energy to Modra!" Torbysnief yelled as he ran down the stairs and out of the temple the Donny, Miki, and Koji following closely behind. "Fairy, Garugaru!" The Elias called. The two small creatures came to the Elias and carried them off to safety.

As everyone made it at least a few yards from the temple, it exploded, sending bright pillars of energy blasting into the twilight sky. The energy gathered into a ball then streaked off in a northerly direction.

Everyone watched in great hope as the energy disappeared on the dark cloudy horizon. "The energy will not fully revive Modra, but it will at least give her some strength, and if there is anything else this orb will provide, I do not know, it is said that some of the powers of the zoaxis are secret, but I do not know if they'll work because there has been a small piece of the orb missing for thousands of years." Torbysnief explained in a low voice as he gazed up towards the moonlit sky. "Come, lets go witness the final battle between Modra and Godzilla, and with all hope Modra will be victorious." Moll exclaimed with great wisdom. "Farewell my friends." Torbysnief bided as everyone walked off towards the helicopter. Eventually the chopper took off, its winds caused nearby palm trees to sway around. Chief Torbysnief raised his hand and bidded farewell to his new companions, and hoped for his goddess to survive this night.

CHAPTER 4

Water in Tokyo Bay exploded as three great rows of fins pierced out of the dark water.

Aso stood, watching the horrific moment unfold before his eyes. "How high has Godzilla's energy risen?" The middle-aged commander asked as he walked slowly over towards Yuki. "About forty-seven percent from his previous power level." Explained Yuki. "We must take action, I will not have this city trampled on again!" Aso yelled, as he slammed his hand on the table. Aso commanded a few army choppers to distract Godzilla from attacking the city, and he though that it may be enough to drive him away for a while.

Modra screeched as her turquoise eyes gazed at the helicopters whizzing by in the night sky. She could sense her enemy approaching on the horizon, so she raised her wings and fanned them slowly, lifting her injured body off from the skyscraper. After mustering enough energy, Modra took off towards Tokyo Bay to confront her atomic nemesis.

At last, Godzilla's dorsal fins could be seen peeking out of motionless waters. Every once in a while the flashed, sending the bright red color glowing into the mist. Everyone could tell that Godzilla's energy has risen, only because the color of his dorsal spines when the were glowing were red. The defense helicopters neared the battle zone, where they would most likely meet their destruction. The listened for the command..."Choppers, attack!" Aso yelled over the radio. Suddenly, at least a dozen missiles blasted across the water, causing great explosions to flare into the air. Godzilla surfaced angrily, roaring in hatred. Machine guns began to blast barrages at Godzilla, but they had no effect on the towering beast.

The great lizard's dorsal fins began to flash brightly, a red ball of energy formed with in his mouth, then suddenly, he blasted an energized atomic ray at his flying enemies. Everyone of the small helicopters exploded when they came into contact with the monstrous blast of energy.

Godzilla roared with anger as he looked towards the city, sensing the approach of his previous victim. The mammoth beast roared, and began to stomp towards the city, where he would encounter his enemy.  
Modra's wings flapped as fast as they could as she attempted to reach Godzilla before he arrived in the city, but it was too late, he already took his first step into the district boardering the coast. A few minutes later, the insect deity intercepted her evil foe. With one great flap of her wings, she raised herself high into the air, so Godzilla couldn't reach her physically. Modra fanned her wings even faster as she flew stationarily in the sky. Eventually, a yellow shimmering powder was shed from her wings, which floated down towards the super powered kaiju. Godzilla disregarded the spores and continued to stomp past his aerial adversary that continued to launch her attack. All of a sudden, Godzilla could feel a terrible painful shock lancing through his body that was emitted from the scales that Modra released. The flying lepidoptera screeched in astonishment as her scales caused the great lizard to cry out in agonizing pain. Godzilla eventually collapsed on the ground from temporary paralysis of his muscles. Modra flew down slowly, still allowing her scales to float down from her wings to keep Godzilla paralyzed, but she didn't waste any time, she lunged down and used the sticky substance on her abdomen to attach her body to Godzilla's. She mustered enough energy to lift Godzilla's reptilian body off from the debris strewn ground. The great butterfly began to fly over the city, attempting to make her way towards the ocean, where she would dispose of this deadly creature. Godzilla wasn't stupid, he knew what Modra was doing.

Eventually, right when Modra was about to reach the ocean, Godzilla began to squirm within Modra's sticky grip, his paralysis was wearing off. All of a sudden, Godzilla's body began to glow, and he released an atomic energy surge into Modra's body, causing the massive insect to scream in agonizing pain. She then let go of Godzilla, causing him to crash down in the city violently, sending pillars of dust and debris flying high into the air. Modra stil in shock from the energy surge landed roughly on top of a skyscraper, destroying the upper floors. The great insect waited there for her body to be relieved of the pain, she new that she wouldn't be able to last much longer against Godzilla's power.

Moments passed by, Modra could feel darkness taking her as her energy lowered even more so than before. Unfortunately, Godzilla did not want to give up this battle, he did not want this foolish insect to make a mockery of the "King of the Monsters". The great angered lizard rose from the wreckage, shaking chunks of cement and other debris from his body. He looked up at Modra, who still sat on the skyscraper. The insect let out a weak chirp as her eyes dimmed, slowly. Godzilla decided that this was the time to finish off his persistant enemy, so he began to gather energy with in his body. First the dorsal fins began to flash, then the malignant beast inhaled, then exhaled, allowing a great blast of energy to sear towards Modra. The slow insect flew off from the edifice to avoid this terrible ray of destruction, luckily, it barely missed her and collided into the building below where she sat before. However, there was a great explosion in result, causing chunks of burning debris to project up towards Modra. Again, the insect dodged the things that threatened her life, by flying higher into the dusty air. A tremendous opaque cloud of dust hid Modra from Godzilla's fiendish glare. The beast hissed as he scanned the densely clouded sky, to his suprise though, a couple energy rays emerged from the cloud and detonated on Godzilla's abdomen, causing the atomic dinosaur to roar out in agony. Suddenly, Modra could be discerned, she was flying out of the cloud slowly. Godzilla took no lengthly chances so he blasted his monsterous atomic ray once again. This time, he score a direct hit on Modra's abdomen, vicious explosions and clouds of smoke hid the benevolent creature from site. Godzilla roared with devious pleasure as he listened to the shrill cries of his enemy that was being enveloped by numerous explosions. A few seconds later, Modra plummetted from the sky, smoke drifted off from her injured body, suddenly, there was a large thug, then the shatter of buildings and glass could be heard, Modra had impacted into the city, causing great pillars of debris to rise into the air.

A few minutes later, Godzilla stood, and continued to scan for any life that moved in the clouded area. Suddenly, the dinosaurs attention was diverted, he turned his head, and noticed a white glowing ball of energy entering the city. It moved at great speeds, so fast that Godzilla had no time to react. The energy disappeared in the pile of wreckage that Modra was underneath.

A few more moments passed, and suddenly there was a great explosion that echoed off from distant mountains off in the far west. All of a sudden, Godzilla fell over violently, crashing into a pile of debris, Modra had risen, a portion of her power had been restored by the zoaxis orb. Godzilla rose up, and roared with repulsive wickedness, he watched closely as Modra flew around him, causing light air currents to come down upon the great lizard. Modra then, with quick reflexes, flew down and began to blast her antenna rays down upon the destructive monster, causing him to roar out in terrible agony. The great horrific battled ensued as the night passed by.

A helicopter flew down and landed near the Godzilla Defense Force building. Miki, Donny, Koji, and the Elias emerged and entered the building, where they came to Aso in the control room.

"Modra has a chance now, her power has been partially restored by the zoaxis!" Exclaimed Donny, who ran up to the brisk aged Commander, with Miki following closely behind. "Don't get your hopes up yet, Godzilla has not been defeated yet." Moll explained as she turned to watch the great battle continue on the television screen.

The colossal battle ensued, a quarter of the entire city had been destroyed from the intense battling. Godzilla rose from the debris slowly, shaking his head, attempting to relieve the dizzying effect left over from Modra's antenna rays. The cunning insect flew around a tall building slowly and quietly, sneaking up behind the atomic menace. Godzilla could hear the flapping of wings, so he knew that Modra was behind him. The dinosaurs tail whipped up and slapped Modra's body, causing her to crash down into a construction site, destroying the frames that were once standing. Suddenly, a tail whipped down and crashed on top of the insect, causing her to squeal in pain. After the seventh or eighth time of slamming his tail down, Modra flew up with great speed, causing an air current that sent Godzilla hurtling forwards, eventually crashing himself into a building head first. The insectoid took no chances of wasting time, so she flew down, and began to crash her body on top of Godzilla's. After her second time of crashing onto the dinosaur, he viciously bit onto Modra's wing and rose up, with the wiggling insect still attached. He swung his head around, causing Modra to crash into building after building, shattering them onto the ground. Eventually the lepidoptera was released, and before she hit the ground, she flapped her wings, giving herself a boost into the air. As Godzilla was again disturbed by the violent wind currents, Modra managed to fly behind Godzilla and attach herself to his tail. The mutated dinosaur immediatly reacted, by flopping his tail around, but Modra continued to hold on with all her might.

After a few minutes of struggling, Godzilla realized that he had to use different strategies to get this annoyance off from his body, so he gathered a great amount of his nuclear energy, and sent it surging up his tail towards the insect. The great power surge lanced into Modra, but instead of shrieking in pain, Modra absorbed the energy emitted from the attack. After absorbing all the energy, Modra's eyes changed from it's cool turquoise color, to a savage blazing red. Bright red energy streamed from Modra's antennae as she lifted Godzilla off from the ground by his tail, and flung him across the city, eventually allowing him to impact somewhere, sending pillars of debris into the night sky. Modra dived down towards her grounded foe, and blasted her energized antenna rays down upon him. Loud tremendous squalls of pain were discerned from Godzilla, as he rolled across the ground in pain. The kaiju king wasn't defeated yet, he rose with great rage, and blasted his savage atomic ray up towards the aerial avenger. Modra, now bearing a great deal of energy, formed a nuclear shield around her, causing Godzilla's atomic ray to be absorbed, giving the insect more power to attack with. After the fierce attack was discontinued, Modra put her two middle wing tips together, eventually all of her energy was channeled through one blast of energy that was released and sent searing towards Godzilla. The nerve wrecked beast attempted to run from this deadly blast, but he wasn't fast enough, the blast impacted into Godzilla's dosal violently, causing a couple of his spines to explode into tiny pieces, allowing blood to spew outward from the wound. A tremendous squeal of pain that was never heard from Godzilla was discerned, and the monster toppled over from the shock of the monsterous attack.

Modra flew on high, screeching in victory, but she knew that her enemy was not entirely defeated, so she began to release her paralyzing scales from her wings, causing Godzilla's muscular functions to be neutralized. After a few moments, Modra glided down, and attached herself to Godzilla's paralyzed body, and hoisted him up into the air slowly. She then began to carry Godzilla off towards the ocean, where she would lay him to rest for good.

About a half an hour later, Modra still flew, attempting to find the deepest part of the ocean, so she decided to release him above the Ogasawara Trench, for it was quite deep. Godzilla's paralysis waned, and he woke, only to find Modra's face in front if his. He immediatly reacted and blasted his atomic ray into Modra's left wing continuously, puncturing the delicate material. Out of pain, the insect released Godzilla, but he wasn't the only one that was falling towards his watery grave, Modra was as well, for he swung his tail upwards, crashing into Modra's body, causing her to fall towards the ocean along with Godzilla. Eventually, a large wave of water was the only thing left of Modra and Godzilla that could be seen.

All personel at the Godzilla Defense Force, stared in horrific suspense for they figured that both monsters had died. "My God, has Modra been killed?" Aso questioned as he rose from his chair uneasily. All of a sudden, Aso fell to the floor, as gigantic earthquakes shook the area. "Modra and Godzilla battle on the ocean floor." The Elias said in unison mysteriously.

A large explosion of water burst high into the air, then eventually fell back into the ocean. Nobody had any idea who was defeated at this time, for that explosion was enough to shake all of Honshu, Japan.

Miki lowered her head in grief, thinking that Modra had been defeated, but to everyone's suprise, the ancient deity surfaced slowly. "Modra survived!" Miki yelled with great joy and happiness. The great deity rose into the air, water cascaded down from her body as she flew off southwards, towards her home where she would rest away the rest of her days...

"Thank you Modra, for your courage, may you return home, and rest in peace for the rest of your dwindling years." The Elias concluded as everyone watched Modra diminish on the horizon.

EPILOGUE

A helicopter followed Modra back to her home land. When it arrived Miki, Donny, Koji, and the Elias emerged to greet the ever so happy Chief Torbysnief, who ran out from the woods. "Modra was sucessful!" He blared out in excitement. "Where does she go?" Donny inquired as he watched the great insect fly off towards some large mountains at the center of the island. "She goes there to live out the rest of her life, she won't live much longer, she is very old, older than any life form on this planet, she is nearly as old as Mothra's legacy is herself, however, since she is practically a mutated Mothra, she counts as a Mothra." Torbysnief said as he turned to go back to his tribe. "You are all welcome here anytime you wish, especially you Moll, Lora, and Belvera." He said as he walked away. Miki and Donny smiled at each other as they, Koji, and the Elias returned to the chopper and departed. "Yes, Modra, you rest in peace now, you've definately earned it." Torbysnief mumbled as he smelled the sweet breeze off from the ocean, while thinking of their protector, and companion that saved the world from destruction.

THE END


End file.
